


I Want I Get

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, M/M, Rape, no like no read
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 美利坚输了一个赌约，这就是他躺在这里的原因，在苏维埃的桌子下面。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I Want I Get

**Author's Note:**

> -冷战组，露米  
> -国设，仅OOC属于我  
> -架空冷战期间，所有言论不代表我的立场  
> -[这里有一个弃权声明]

后悔，很后悔。

亚瑟说的对。

从一开始就不应该相信那群老奸巨猾的欧洲佬。

坐拥拉斯维加斯和大西洋城两座赌城的他竟然栽了跟头，奇耻大辱。

啊啊，算了，现在想那些也无济于事了。

阿尔弗雷德被蒙上了眼睛，侧卧在逼仄的空间里，连调整姿势都做不到。

手腕被扣在了身后，一时竟然挣脱不开那个细小的手铐。

弗朗西斯你是不是拿了什么奇怪的东西整我？

阿尔弗雷德愤愤地咬了咬牙，回想起爱之国最后给他抛来的飞吻。

“小阿尔弗，好好享受哦。”

享个屁！他的手快要压到没知觉了！

眼前一片漆黑，距他被混蛋三人组绑起来扔在这个未知的房间已经有一段时间了。这里还是安静地只有他一人。

脸颊可以感受到贴着自己的软厚地毯，无法伸直下肢，其中一条腿的大腿根被用特殊的手法和小腿肚紧紧地绑在一起。

这姿势，光想象一下就令他想跳起来狠狠踢那三人的屁股。

等我回去，他们就死·定·了。

这时，门被推开的声音传到他的耳朵里，有人走了进来。

谁？

警惕地侧头，徒劳地望向声音传来的方向。是人吗？还是人格化？前者倒是方便处理，后者除了那个特别麻烦的之外，倒也不是很难摆平。

鞋底蹭过地毯，越来越近。

需要先发制人，抢占话语主动权吗？阿尔弗雷德在权衡。

硬物摩擦的声音从背后传来，感觉像是椅子被拉开。

等等，他难道……被扔在某人的办公桌下？

布料沙沙，来人坐在了椅子上。

“FUFU~你好啊，阿美莉卡君。”

————危！加红加粗的字体在脑海疯狂闪烁。

如果不是被绑着，阿尔弗雷德肯定会立刻窜出三里远，浑身汗毛直立，这个声音，除了那个赤色恐怖，大独裁者，极北幽灵，谁还能把他的名字念得这么黏腻恶心的，只有那个人。

苏维埃——伊万·布拉金斯基。

最危险，最不妙，最糟糕的选项。

淦！等我活着，不，就算要从地狱里爬回来，都要把那三人的骨灰扬到大西洋去。

这个念头也就一闪，当下该考虑怎么逃出去。

“呀，布拉金斯基，这么巧遇到你。”故作轻松，试图使用人名降低威胁度。“你能帮我一下吗？我想会支付报酬的。”然后用金钱收买一下试试。

“唉，可是我觉得这样很好啊。”软糯的伪声刻意地拉长语调。

啧。难搞。

“你看天色也不早了，我的专机还在等我呢。”这真是闭眼说瞎话了。

“嗯？真的吗，下午的会议你不参加了吗？”做作的惊讶一下。

“嗯……你看我其实身体不适，我要……你做什么！？”

阿尔弗雷德惊觉自己的腰臀处有什么顺着肌肉曲线一路滑下，本来就有私人空间过激症候群，他觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了。

可是那个莫名的东西没有离去，向下路过挺翘的臀部，本来阿尔弗雷德就是侧躺着，那支被绑起来的腿更为来者提供了便利。从背后的位置钻进来，停在大腿根敏感的内侧。

他清楚地感受到了那是个什么。

那个狗日的苏维埃竟然在用脚踩他。

阿尔弗雷德一瞬间怒火冲起，还没人这样对过他。但想起自己现在的处境，他暗暗把怒意合着不甘吞了回去。

摸爬滚打这么久了，也得知轻重，莽是最错误的选择。

“苏维埃。”放弃了所谓的遮羞布，反正也不想和他演了不是吗？“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“知道啊，办公不在桌子前面坐着，怎么行呢？”痛恨这种无辜的语气。

伊万的脚尖继续向内，蹭上了阿尔弗雷德的会阴处，清教徒加持的防御体系马上开始过激反应。后者免不得去试图合拢双腿，可碍于那支被绑住的单腿，完全无法做到，只能半开，这下就像欲拒还迎地含着伊万插在他双腿间的靴子。

“阿美莉卡君，你挡住我办公的路了哎？” 可恶的那人还再怪他。

阿尔弗雷德不再理他，索性全心全意地拉扯着手腕上的束缚。

也不知道弗朗西斯从来弄来的材料，奇怪的坚韧，冰凉的金属深深勒进了皮肤。

不过再痛也没有下身传来的摩擦更让他难以启齿。

伊万见他不再出声，也就愈发嚣张。直踩上那块敏感处，一下没一下地按压，还用鞋尖隔着好几层布料顶着那里来回磨蹭。

他也不是没有自慰过，但是这和自己掌控的感觉完全不一样。本来就因为近来兴起的人口增长，身体在性欲方面极其敏感，现在又被这样恶意地磨动，一股微弱的电流从接触处爬上阿尔弗雷德的脑神经，刺激他的中枢。

糟……不能这样……

他开始小幅度地挪动，想避开伊万的靴子，大约能猜到应该是在桌下，可惜不知道自己的规避空间有多大。

伊万自然不会允许他逃掉，不过，猎物自然是在逃离的前一秒再抓住，才有愉悦感啊。也就放任了阿尔弗雷德的小动作。

这是一步坏棋。失去了视野，下意识就往伊万的反方向退缩，却只撞上了阻碍，他被堵在这个角落，任由端坐着的伊万对他上下其手，啊不，脚。

“阿美莉卡君，干嘛一直背对我呢？”伊万欣赏阿尔弗雷德逐渐混乱的呼吸。

“苏维埃，我警告你，这会是国际争端。”阿尔弗雷德愈发感到奔流的血液在往下半身汇聚，禁欲的后果就是完全控制不住自己的享乐欲。“放开我，对彼此都有好处。”

“哎？我不认为哦。阿尔弗雷德，明明最擅长说谎了。”

后半句的语气卸掉了温柔和善的伪装，露出该有的寒意。伊万踩着阿尔弗雷德，迫使他翻过来面对自己，然后再一脚压上阿尔弗雷德微抬头的突起。

突然换了方向的阿尔弗雷德吸了一口冷气，这下他正对着伊万，不想承认，那股压力让下半身泛起酥麻，分身不服布料的束缚，开始抗议。

你可真的不争气啊，佛罗里达。阿尔弗雷德绝望。

“这也能勃起？阿尔弗你的身体也太色了吧？”伊万故意喊着他的昵称，还加重了脚下的力度。

“唔……伊万，放开！”最敏感的部分被这样直接踩压，难以忍受的痛感，夹杂着一丝隐隐快感，迫使他提高了音量。

“嘘，阿尔弗，这个房间可没有很好的隔音哦。”

“你——”

阿尔弗雷德的声音被掐死了，他听到了敲门的声音。

他可不想被以这种狼狈姿态传遍全球，眼罩下的瞳孔微缩，紧张地屏住呼吸。

“请进。”伊万肯定是故意的。

高度紧张下，加之被蒙住视觉，全身肢体感应更加敏锐，自然，最有存在感的就是他分身上的这股压力，而且那支脚并没有老实停住，继续顶着那里极具技巧地磨蹭。

耳畔传来嗡嗡耳鸣，狭小的空间回荡着自己微弱克制的喘息，在他听来仿佛放大了千倍。来人说了什么，伊万又答了什么，什么都听不见，唯一的感觉只有下身不断增长的热意和无法亲手纾解的瘙痒冲动。

想……该死，想射啊……

仅存的理智全部都被用来堵住可能溜出去的呻吟，大腿无意识地夹紧他的快乐制造器。

不够……不……再……

为了禁声，下唇被咬到出血，腰肢不自觉地向后挺，时间被无限拉长，长到他控制不住自己，逐渐随着伊万的动作小小地扭动，蹭取点滴快感。

嗒地一声关门将阿尔弗雷德从沉迷中惊醒。

好想马上逃离这里。体内的血液分成了两个党派，一部分浩浩荡荡举着欲望之火汇聚向肥沃的佛罗里达湿地，一部分冲上脸颊，羞耻于自己竟然享受于当下的困境。可他的手被锁在身后，连遮住脸捂住嘴都做不到。

团缩起来，可是就这么点地，能躲到哪里呢？

“哈……放开……”从抑制的喘息中挤出三俩个字。

那支脚意外地撤离了，还没等他喘口气，就强行被人拽着手臂，从桌下硬生生拉了出来。

被困了太久，阿尔弗雷德感觉半个身子因血液不畅而麻痹，那条单绑着的腿又一次成为他的阻碍，无法保持平衡，向前栽倒，直直地撞上什么，有着柔软的布料，还能感到其下肌肉的硬度。

他跪趴在伊万的腿上。

“阿尔弗，我把你从桌子下面救出来了哦，报酬，就现在支付吧。”伊万又换回了那副软甜的声线，和他在做的事情完全不一。

听到了拉链缓缓滑开的地狱之声，感到了前所未有的恐惧，还没来得及出声，就被根滚烫的肉棒啪得一下砸在了脸上。

脸颊边炽热的温度让他蒙住了，滑腻的顶端顺着弧度滑下，抵在唇边，压迫感使他闭紧了嘴巴，得是疯了才会自愿给伊万做口交。

“不乖呀，看来需要被惩罚。”

伴随着孩子气的语调，伊万再次踩上那处因为情动而抬头的突起，这次加了恶劣的碾压和些许的用力。

“呃——呜”

阿尔弗雷德完全扛不住这波痛楚，放开了对下唇的限制，惊叫出声，马上就被那根肉棒抓住机会捣了进去，上来就是长驱直入，直抵在喉咙深处。

承受者被这一下怼的是头晕目眩，伊万本来就特别大，就算一下深入了这么远，还是有大半暴露在空气中。但即使是这一小部分，也够堵死阿尔弗雷德的呼吸。

“别咬哦，阿尔弗，咬的话，我就用水管把你捅个对穿哦。”威胁的声音从上面传来。

收起刚刚准备刺下的虎牙，尝试着用鼻子呼吸，所幸平时糟糕的饮食习惯稍有磨平他的呕吐反射，好歹还能勉强半含着这根庞然大物而不至于被噎死。

做？还是不做？

伊万并没给他思考的余裕，脚下再度用力，闷哼被堵在喉咙深处。

强忍着直接咬断的怒火，阿尔弗雷德极不情愿地活动舌头，轻轻舔舐起那根肉棒。他完全没有这方面的经验，平常就算是偶尔的欢愉，也是人服侍他，就根本没有跪在地上帮别人舔的爱好。

好脏。厌恶地皱眉。

突然感谢起这幅眼罩，让他免于直面伊万下体，否则说什么他都没法骗自己，现在只能祈祷时间过得再快一点，诅咒伊万早泄，赶紧到会议时间，从而可以逃脱这场噩梦。

他慢吞吞地，敷衍了事地吮吸着口里的巨物，这也太大了，下颚因久张都撑到酸麻。苏联人都是怪物吗？

伊万并不知道阿尔弗雷德的小心思，虽然嘴上的迟缓动作令他很不满，不过留着等下再教育吧，眼前这可是千载难逢的绝景。

身下的金发美国人混杂着少年的稚气和青年的英俊，衣衫不整，发丝凌乱，由于被绑住，只能重心不稳地靠在他的腿间。纯黑的眼罩遮住大半张脸，满是红晕，色气十足，看不见眼睛有些遗憾，不过同时也不需要再看见美国人愚蠢的傲慢。那张整天只会吐露毒液的嘴巴此时被他的分身堵得死死的，只能冒出点哼唧声。

占有欲和征服欲的双重满足。

伊万继续用脚尖点着阿尔弗雷德的欲望，上面再小幅度地顶入，顶端可以清楚地感受到那处又热又湿的包裹，随着插入的动作，喉咙深处抑制不住地收缩，按摩着他的阴茎，带来了无上的快感。

可阿尔弗雷德受不住了，他快要不能呼吸，伊万不断地顶入打乱了原有的呼吸频率，深喉带来的反射让他只想向外呕吐。由于缺氧，眼角不断泌出生理性的眼泪，晕湿了眼罩。

更别提一直在抗议的佛罗里达，窒息的晕眩加持续的痛感在增长的荷尔蒙下已经转化为单纯的快乐，和内心的不甘发酵成一股酥麻的耻辱快感流遍全身。偏偏缺少一个至关重要的推力，如同隔靴搔痒。

想射……

疯狂地想抚摸自己的欲望，可以双手全部都被锁在身后，动弹不得。

嘴里塞着的肉棒依旧没有丝毫疲软的迹象，反而变得更硬，粗大的顶端抵着咽喉，鼻子里充斥着男性浓厚的麝香，一阵又一阵的反胃抽搐，就算他再厉害，也扛不住这样的攻势啊。

眼前涌上黑雾，啊，上帝，就让他这样直接失去意识吧，顺便让伊万下地狱吧。

有人听到了阿尔弗雷德内心的呼唤，可惜不是上帝。

在陷入晕厥之前，伊万终于怜悯地把依旧坚挺的堪察加半岛从温暖潮湿的波士顿湾中抽离，顶部连着一截纤长的银丝，随着拉远而断裂，堪堪挂在阿尔弗雷德被粗暴动作磨得通红的唇边，分外淫靡。

可怜的阿尔弗雷德就可能管不了那么多了，那根堵死呼吸的肉棒一经撤离，他便大口地吸入新鲜空气，可是由于一直没能吞咽，口腔中淤积的唾液被直接吸入，呛住气管，失去支撑从伊万的腿上跌落，蜷缩在地上，脊背弓成一只虾米，疯狂咳嗽。

“呜咳——咳——！”

伊万饶有兴趣地看着痛苦挣扎的阿尔弗雷德，那副眼罩由于剧烈的运动，已经稍有滑落，随后因后者在地毯上的扭动，直接散落下来，露出了隐藏其下的双眼。

阿尔弗雷德的眼眸曾是雨后苍穹的天青色，此时却因为情欲而搅拌成暗沉的墨蓝，如同加州湾深夜的海，失去了往日的神采，眼尾染上樱色的红霞，非自愿的泪水伴随着喘息从眼角滑落。略薄的唇显出艳色的玫红，裹着一层晶莹的水光。

既然是他自己送上门的，我为什么要拒绝呢？伊万给出了定论。

从咳得天昏地暗中稍有缓和，勉强拉回了意识，意外发现自己重获了视觉，立刻抬眼凶狠地瞪向伊万，然而在现在这个情况的加持下，别样的勾人。

“阿尔弗，你的技术真差，我都还没射呢。”伊万委屈地皱眉。

“是你他妈的性无能！”不经考虑的话语脱口而出。

“哦~阿尔弗是这么想的吗？我好伤心啊。”伊万的笑脸变了意味，他扯着一边手臂，把瘫软的美国人从地上提起来。“那我更要好好展示给你看呢。”

“什……呜啊——”还没说完，就被伊万摔上办公桌，砸得阿尔弗雷德一时间七晕八素。苏联人直接扯掉美国人的军服外套，因为手铐的关系，布料都卷在手腕处，更加困住了他的动作。

不妙，伊万要来真的？

“等……等等……！”阿尔弗雷德慌乱间侧身躲过伊万的手，趴在木桌上，支着半条能活动的腿，一点点向前蹭着逃亡，把沿途的文件和杂七杂八的东西碰掉了一地。

“不会等哦❤”伊万拽着手腕处缠绕的外套，把阿尔弗雷德再次拖到身前。那条被绑得死紧的腿刚好卡在桌边，而另外一条腿垂落在桌前。然后被按住后颈，整个人扑在桌面上，无法回头。

这下阿尔弗雷德彻底变成了砧板上的鱼肉，动弹不得。

也因为这一下从情欲中已经清醒不少，细密的冷汗替代了热意，勉强调整词汇，尝试做着最后的垂死挣扎。

“……我们还有商量的余地吧？”

“да。”伊万俯下身，靠近怀中囚徒的耳畔轻笑，声带模糊的震动顺着在阿尔弗雷德听来如同恶魔的笑意一起爬进他的大脑。“那就是不要动哦，不能保证我的手不会抖呢。”

噌，小刀旋开的声音划过空气，随后阿尔弗雷德觉得他的臀部感到了冷意。

伊万把他的裤子开了个洞。

那只手伸进裂口处，摸上那火辣的屁股，并在那饱满富有弹性的臀肉上用力一掐，阿尔弗雷德觉得一股又痛又痒的耻感从伊万掐过的部位直冲上脸颊，只想找个地方钻进去。侧过头，用额头抵着快被他焐热的桌面。

本来稍有冷却的佛罗里达，又颤巍巍地挺立起来。

指尖滑过肉感的肌肉曲线，溜进湿漉漉的内裤，从下沿着勃起的方向握住了阿尔弗雷德的分身，微凉的手指刺激了炙热的性器，冰火两重天的对比让佛罗里达更加兴奋地挺硬，而阿尔弗雷德更加耻地向内扭腰，却只把自己往伊万的怀里送。

细碎的呻吟被所谓的自尊堵死，漏出些许情色的喘气。脑袋也混成一团乱呼呼的浆糊，全身的感觉全部集中在伊万手里捏着的阴茎。

伊万又笑了，恶意地往阿尔弗雷德敏感的耳道里吹入热气，搅乱他所剩无几的理智。手下动作继续，夹着鼓胀的双球挤出身下人的惊喘，在根部开始摩挲着往上，沿挺立的弧度按上顶端，那里已经像失禁一样渗出前液，润滑了整个分身，让伊万的动作更加顺滑。

不行了……

从下腹深处持续涌起一股股酸楚的酥麻感，波浪般击打着他摇摇欲坠的清明意识，累积的快感越来越多，远超出阿尔弗雷德所能承受的极限。他从小就忍不了痛也忍不了痒，如果不是硬憋着一股倔脾气，早就哭着要求给他一个痛快了。

眼前已经浮上朦胧黑点，眼泪迷糊了他的视线，喘出的热气在冰凉的桌面上凝成水雾，让其靠着的侧面随着伊万的动作微微滑动。

不知不觉，整条裤子都被剥离，堆积在腿弯处，而阿尔弗雷德感受不到温度的变化，他已经在崩坏的临界点徘徊太久。

伊万看着身下人渐渐沉迷的变化，咬住通红发烫的耳尖，让阿尔弗雷德又是一颤，沿着耳廓舔了一圈，细细厮磨着圆润的耳垂，逼着他吐出更多呻吟。手指刺入合不拢的薄唇，搅动柔软的舌尖。

“阿尔弗，我允许你射了。”

身下的那只手按压着脆弱的顶端，随着这句宣告，用力一掐。

“呃啊呜啊啊啊——”

这漫长的高潮终于到来，阿尔弗雷德的身体触电似得战栗，浑身充斥着的酸痛快感在刹那间爆发，临界突破的猛烈情欲让他毫无保留地沙哑尖叫着释放出粘稠的白浊，腰部下塌，止不住的颤抖。

“真听话，是好孩子哦。”把指尖上沾着的精液抹在阿尔弗雷德因余韵而失神的脸上。后者没有任何反应，只是剧烈地喘气，大脑被拉得过长的高潮炸得无法分析当下的情况。

伊万起身，该他来收取胜利的果实了。

掰起阿尔弗雷德被绑住的大腿，先前沾着涎液的手指顺着尾骨探向臀瓣，扶上那个隐蔽的入口，刚经过释放，整个身体因不应期而极度放松，轻易地突破褶皱的封锁，插入一指。

好热，和冰冷的他完全不一样，面前的这个国家是他现在唯一的宿敌，从上到下截然相反的另一面。红和蓝，由他俩掀起的颜色对立。本土几乎都是温暖的宜人气候，是高纬度的他梦寐以求的土地。

伊万想着又探入一根手指，柔嫩高热的穴肉温顺地包裹着他的手指，随着向前的不断深入，紧张地含着这些外来的不速之客，和本体的傲气倔强完全不同，就像破开硬壳的蚌肉，只剩下媚动的内里。

阿尔弗雷德从炸裂的快感里刚回过神，马上感到了身体的异物，第一次遭遇这种事，下意识绞紧肉壁，可只将伊万的手指含得更深。

“好热情啊，阿尔弗。”伊万直接抽出了手指，做温柔的前戏实在不是他所擅长的，“所以你是准备好了吗？”

“……下地狱吧，伊万。”事到如今，阿尔弗雷德也不会做什么愚蠢的幻想了。

“FUFU~”苏联人笑得甜美，扶起美国人的腿，使他侧趴在桌面上，这样阿尔弗雷德可以清楚地看见他是怎么被插入的，而伊万也能观察到他的每个表情。炽热的顶端抵上那个尚未阔张完善的穴口，与嘴硬的上面不同，下面这张嘴害怕地颤动，向内蜷缩。

“我这算不算入侵美国本土呀？”歪头。

“做梦——呃！”

伊万没理阿尔弗雷德口头的反抗，将他的阴茎缓慢地破开制约插入那个稚嫩的穴口，故意不直接一插到底，而是从容不迫地挤进去，拉长整体的绝望感。

阿尔弗雷德呆呆地望着自己和伊万的结合处，那个前所未见的肉棒在向他的体内推进，从他的角度看不到全貌，但是他能看见那个东西一点点地逐渐消失，伴随着下体撕裂的痛感。

好大！好痛！好恐怖！

他开始疯狂挣扎，那里传来火烧火燎般的痛苦，仿佛要把他整个人对半撕开，完全准备不足的前戏根本容不下过大的性器，穴口已然撕裂，赤红的鲜血顺着大腿曲线滑落，滴落在暗色地毯上。

像只搁浅了的鱼，无力地甩着尾巴，却被鱼叉牢牢地钉死在原地。

勉强插入一半就再也进不去了，虽然先前那个糟糕的口交有提供些许润滑效果，毕竟不够正式。而且身下人的过激反应使包裹着他的内壁不断痉挛抽搐，重重叠叠的温暖肠肉老实地将他包围，随着每次收缩，就像有节奏的吮吸。

比上面的嘴会多了，也更听话多了。那就宽恕他这一次吧。

慢慢地抽离，退至穴口，再以同样的速度插回去。血液也成了廉价的润滑剂，干涩嫩滑的肉壁逐渐湿润起来，尽管还是不住颤抖，但越发地可以接受住伊万，吞下的部分也越来越多。

阿尔弗雷德已经痛到失声，用困住的手去胡乱地反抗压制，却被伊万单手扣住，只能趴在桌上承受这一切。

从身体深处涌来阵阵钝痛，敏感的反馈神经将每一丝细微的感触都提交给大脑，清楚地感觉到内壁的每一寸褶皱都被那根炙热的肉棒碾开，紧密贴合到连其上跳动的青筋都可以感受到。

好痛。

没有任何快感，只有绵延无尽的痛楚。每当伊万向内插入一次，内脏就像被闷锤般挤压，迫使他干呕，唾液从合不拢的唇角滴落在镜面的木桌上。耳畔传来黏腻淫靡的肉体摩擦声和自己沙哑破碎的呻吟。

下半身被好好开拓了一遍，肌肉的抽搐在极缓的攻势下已经被安抚下来，整个软穴向伊万开放，加上分泌出的自然润滑，初尝人事的肉穴被调教得服服帖帖，终于乖巧地吞入整根阴茎。

“阿尔弗，看，你把我全部吃下去了哦。”分出一只手，用指尖点着俩人湿热的交合处。

“唔…啊…”微凉的触感让身下的人一缩，倍感愉悦。

像缰绳那样抓着阿尔弗雷德的手铐，伊万到现在也依旧衣物整齐，气质优雅，连气息都没乱。

“很有天赋哦，好孩子，那么让我们开始吧。”

阿尔弗雷德被痛觉迷糊的大脑还没来得及反应，就被伊万的动作再次肏蒙。温柔的开拓之后，火辣的痛感渐渐淡去，逐渐被酸胀的快感所取代。敏感的穴壁紧紧地包裹着肉棒，随着插入的动作而律动。

伊万并没有刻意地去找那个点，毕竟，出了名的他不是一个温柔的好床伴。

他所做的只是大开大合，每次都抽离到只有一个顶端卡在里面，再整根狠狠挺进。

意外地是，阿尔弗雷德的身体超级匹配他的阴茎，前列腺的位置较比其他人深了太多。这就让伊万在这个姿势的加持下次次插入都能准确地击中要害。

所以当他被突然活跃的肉壁疯狂绞紧，听到阿尔弗雷德发出一声尾音旖旎的完整呻吟时，控制不住地笑了出来，身下加快抽插的速度，挤开纠缠的热烫肠肉，把呻吟的音节直捣得连不成字。

哈，他何等，何等有趣的宿敌啊。

宿敌先生已经彻底沉溺于欲望的无底海潮中，下半身已经湿得一塌糊涂，被摩擦得显出艳色的嫩肉被带得向外翻出，却依旧紧窒地挤压着那根肉棒，贪婪地不肯松口。

“啊…嗯哈……不要…太……”

酸痒剧烈的快感彻底击碎了摇摇欲坠的自尊，阿尔弗雷德发出前所未有的魅声。本能的渴求欲和后天的享乐性开始发生化学反应，撕裂的痛楚现在也仅仅是无上快乐的佐料，已然忘我地成为了欲望的怪物。

前方的佛罗里达也因为这股刺激又一次挺立，碍于没有手指的抚慰，只能靠在冰冷的木桌上摩蹭，却无法真正纾解，委委屈屈地漏出透明的前液。

不过，现在可能阿尔弗雷德也不会在意了，灭顶的快感从那一处爆发，顺着尾椎骨冲上脑神经，浸透在四肢百骸，所有机能都无力地趴软，而身体只能记得伊万的肉棒带来的极致快乐。

“哈……呜啊……停…快…”

谁能想到，盛气凌人的美利坚在床上叫得就像一只发情的小母猫呢，断断续续的绵软呻吟如同小爪子挠得伊万更加用力。

这可真是意外的收获，紫罗兰眸色渐深。

终于，伊万攀到了欢愉的顶点，猛地扯起阿尔弗雷德裹着外套的手铐，把他整个人向后提起来，酥软的腰肢随之扭动，直直挺入最深处，将和自己体温一样微凉的精液浇灌入北美最肥沃的土地。

“啊……咿呀……”

软热的穴肉宛如被灼伤一般痉挛，爆发出电击似的酥麻感，眼前模糊一片，分不清是泪水还是汗水，只能感到窒息般的快感迸裂，如潮水般一层一层袭来，把阿尔弗雷德拍得分不清自我，分身也零碎不堪地吐出了第二波浊液，覆盖了地毯上先前的血迹。

他完了。

高潮之后，阿尔弗雷德终于短暂地找回了自己碎渣的意识，天旋地陷，失去了伊万的依靠，只能再次摔回桌面，急促地交换着新鲜空气。

慌乱间一回头，高个子的斯拉夫人对着他笑得宛如圣光加持的大天使。

“再来一次吧？”

“啊…等…不行我已……咿！”

当然，美利坚的所有反对意见苏维埃也都是不接受的。

——————————————————

阿尔弗雷德和伊万，最终双双缺席了下午的会议。

理由嘛，只有恶友组笑的最开心了。

当然，三人全部被不知道怎么知晓的亚瑟追杀了半个会议楼，这就是后话了。

—END—


End file.
